King JKL
King_JKL, or Lord Joshua Kingsworth the First (more commonly known as King), is the Director and Owner of JKL Transport Idustries; Famously known for his Locomotives that operate throughout Forgeheart City and its surrounding Provinces. He is the mayor of Milldale. The Story of Kingsworth Part 1: The Test Kingsworth arrived in the great city of Forgeheart almost 2 years ago; being exiled from his homeland for favouring designs over his Lordship duties, King had nothing but the clothes on his back and his trusty designs. However, he knew that he had to prove his worth to get anywhere in this booming city. The Great Leader of Forgeheart, Sanakan Soryu, set Kingsworth a task to show what he could do. Kingsworth, Usually a brilliant thinker, was unsure which of his designs would suit this challenge best. Deciding it was best to view the city first, he set off in search of inspiration. As you all know, Inspiration isn't hard to come by in a place like Forgeheart, King made his way past great tall buildings as far as the eye could see, Airships floating way overhead, but nothing gave him that spark... Until he saw it; A small railway station that had a Green engine waiting outside on the platform. Just then, King knew what he was going to do! He rushed back to his plot and set to work straight away making the very first JKL industries Locomotive. Looking upon his latest creation with a great sense of hope, he called San over to come and look at his chance of a new start in life. Wondering... "is it good enough?", King watched San walk around his locomotive; King kept his eyes fixed on San, looking at him then flicking his eyes to wherever San had paid close attention to. Thoughts raced through King's mind... he knew he could've done some parts better looking over his designs again. Finally, San walked over to where King was waiting; It appeared that San had a strong stern look upon himself. "Was the design that bad?" King thought to himself, waiting for the final verdict. He braced for the words of defeat that were bound to happen, he could imagine his Fathers face as he walked back into the stately home where he had grown up, admitting he was wrong and accepting to resume a job that he never wanted in the first place. King shut his eyes tightly expecting San to shout for wasting his time... But San was laughing? A hand was firmly grasping King on the shoulder and shaking him slightly as if to wake him from a nightmare. "Kingsworth! What you have here is a fine Locomotive!" San Boomed, "Why, I'd have them running throughout the city right now if you had them ready! Is the technology all your own design?". Half dazed from the shock of being accepted into the city, King was at a lost for words, "... Yeah, its all my own. Don't your locomotives have Steam valve compressors?", he asked trying to steady his head with some soothing words. "My dear boy, We're still running on Single Cylinders! I'm willing to bet that you have something up your sleeve that could make my city run like clockwork!". San extended out his arm offering a handshake that felt like the contract of a life time; King returned the gesture and firmly gripped the hand back. San gave King a look that was like the final test, to see if he would break under pressure, King met his stare and with one firm shake, a deal was made. Nicknames *King *Kingfisher *SuperKing * Lord Kingsworth the First Category:People